La torre de Cartas
by Piyogu
Summary: Tan frágil que hasta con el más leve movimiento, colapsa en pedazos. Fem-Wolf, Yuuri POV


**TITULO: LA TORRE DE CARTAS**

**Disclaimer: **KKM no es mío.

**Resumen:** Tan frágil, que hasta con el más leve movimiento, colapsa en pedazos. Fem-Wolf, Yuuri POV

**Notas Iniciales:** Mi primer intento de one-shot con una serie de historias cortas de 100 palabras cada una. Son catorce como en las barajas si tomamos en cuenta que en algunos juegos el As vale 14 en mano y 1 en mesa. Todo desde el punto de vista de Yuuri.

* * *

_Primero_

_¡Todo es un malentendido!_ Una sirvienta se tropezó y logre sostenerla. Wolfram nos vio y ahora estaba corriendo por mi vida mientras el furioso rubio me pisaba los talones_. ¿Por qué es tan celoso? No quiero hacerle daño pero tampoco puedo hacer lo que él quiere de mí._ _Somos hombres, Wolfram. Te quiero, pero no de esa manera. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que entiendas?_ Abrí una puerta y la cerré un segundo antes que el pasara de largo sin verme. _Si tan solo fuera mujer…_ Suspire aliviado y, distraído, no me di cuenta de las gradas.

_Segundo_

Me desperté con el cuerpo adormecido. Conrad estaba sentado al lado de mi cama. Me sentía algo mareado y solo pude oír el "Te caíste… dormido… dos días" de Conrad. Gwendal apareció después y se acerco a mí, sospecho que para inspeccionarme, y creo que aprobé porque se retiro y cruzo sus brazos con el cejo fruncido. Estaba a punto de regañarme y trate de buscar algún tema para distraerlo. "¿Dónde está Wolfram?" pregunte algo preocupado, la última vez que Wolfram no había venido en mi busca fue cuando se fugo del castillo. "¿Quién?" contestaron los hermanos a la vez.

_Tercero_

Wolfram no existe. Su escolta está desaparecida, no encuentro sus pinturas y sus pertenencias no están en mi cuarto. _Esto debe ser una broma_. Pero los días pasaban y no aparecía, empecé a desesperarme, hable, grite y hasta suplique pero nadie comprendió. Solo escuche "Descansa, Yuuri" de Conrad, "No existe, ya te lo dije" de Gwendal, "Lamento no saber de quién habla, Su Majestad" de Gunter, "Tu eres mi único papa" de Greta, "Solo tengo dos hijos" de Cecilie. Al final deje de preguntar, pero no me rendiría. _Debe haber alguna forma. Wolfram es mi amigo y voy a encontrarlo._

_Cuarto_

"Tendremos una invitada" dijo Gwendal de pronto, aun enterrado en las pilas de documentos de su escritorio. No es que yo estuviera mejor. Asentí, aliviado por el descanso, rotando mi muñeca adolorida de tanto firmar papeles. Me sentía estancado_, _ya habían pasado más de tres semanas y no encontraba ninguna pista sobre la ubicación de Wolfram. A veces llegaba a pensar que había enloquecido y Wolfram era solo un fragmento de mi imaginación."¿Quién es?" pregunte sin ganas. Gwendal me miro intensamente y pareció dudar por un momento antes de decir: "Mi hermana" La pluma se cayó de mi mano.

_Quinto_

La cena estaba servida pero no podía dejar de contemplarla. Esos ojos verdes, piel clara y la bella cara enmarcada por cabellos cortos y dorados que se ondulaban ligeramente en las puntas. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que le recordaba ligeramente al camisón que utilizaba Wolfram para dormir. Es Wolfram. ELLA ES WOLFRAM. No había otra explicación, se parecían demasiado. "Wolfram…" murmure y mire como la chica se sonrojaba y, disculpándose, se retiraba de la mesa rápidamente. Murata se rio y me dijo "Vaya Yuuri, sí que eres todo un conquistador. Te dice su nombre y tú te equivocas"

_Sexto_

_Soy un acosador. _Pensé mientras me escondía detrás de una columna y veía a Wolfram jugar con Greta. Parecía que todo había regresado a la normalidad si ignorabas el detalle de que 'Wolfram' llevaba un vestido crema. Quería hablarle pero, por alguna razón, no recordaba su nombre y me avergonzaba en sobremanera ir a preguntárselo. No es que fuera tímido pero había algo en ella que me ponía nervioso. "¡Cuidado!" grite y me acerque corriendo al ver como un insecto se acercaba a su rostro y mi mano instintivamente chocaba contra su mejilla alejándolo. Me quede estático. _No otra vez._

_Sétimo_

_¿Estamos nuevamente comprometidos? ¿Qué está pasando? _Son preguntas frecuentes en mi cabeza que necesitan respuestas urgentes. 'Wolfram' se ha enclaustrado en su cuarto y de eso ya varios días. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he disculpado y le he rogado que salga. No me hace caso y si alguien quiere ayudarme con mi problema, Gwendal los espanta con su mirada furiosa. El está enojado conmigo pero parece que aun no soy digno de saber por qué. "No lo entiendes" la he escuchado decir con voz temblorosa varias veces. Tiene razón. No entiendo nada desde que llegue aquí.

_Octavo_

"Estoy casada" me dijo una noche a través de la puerta, sus nervios rotos, fatigada hasta el cansancio por mi insistencia. "Las mujeres de mi familia nos casamos a los 70 años" prosiguió y yo quede atónito, perdí la fuerza y me deslice al suelo. _Wolfram tenía 82 años cuando lo conocí._ "Siento no poder cumplir con su capricho, Su Majestad" continuo con amargura y me dio la estocada final. "Por favor, no me busque mas" Me levante como pude y me aleje a paso lento de la habitación. Me sentía agobiado y… agarre mi pecho, _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

_Noveno_

"¿Casada?" escupió Gwendal cuando le conté. "Lord von Bielefeld la vendió al mejor postor al cumplir la edad necesaria" Conrad quiso interrumpir pero su hermano no se lo permitió "¿Qué quiere oír, Su Majestad? ¿Acaso quiere que le cuente como el ganador se llevo a mi hermana? O ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que no era útil en ciertos asuntos y la tiro a la basura?" lo dijo todo en voz baja pero yo sentía como si me gritara y las palabras se clavaran dentro de mí. Lo siento, quería decir pero no puedo. No sé lo que Gwendal está sintiendo.

_Decimo_

Sea Wolfram o no, siento la necesidad de cuidarla. Ella no me permite acercarme pero eso no significa que no puedo observarla de lejos. Aunque eso tampoco significara que mi torpeza se esfumara de mi corta carrera de espía. Me tropecé, ella me escucho y yo me voltee, haciéndome el interesado en el diseño de las columnas. "Todo lo que te hayan dicho, es mentira. El regresara por mí, ya lo veras" me dijo, por primera vez note algo del espíritu de Wolfram en su expresión. "Ya lo verán todos" Su convicción me dejo un sabor amargo en la boca.

_Onceavo_

"Eres un enclenque" me dijo, riendo, un día cuando yo buscaba un escondite para alejarme de Gunter y sus soporíferas lecciones. Jalo de mi brazo y me metió al cuarto con ella para esconderme. La mire sorprendido y ella trato de reñirme pero no funciono, una suave sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Me sonroje y no pude evitar sentir atracción hacia ella. Estaba mal, ella es Wolfram. _Soy patético_ pensé al tiempo que ella se metía la mano en un bolsillo, sacaba una carta con el sello puesto y me decía con expresión triunfante: "El me ha enviado una carta"

_Doceavo_

"¡Suéltame!" grito y trato de zafarse de mis manos pero no accedí a su pedido. La había encontrado sosteniendo un cuchillo entre sus manos alzadas. Apuntando a su pecho. "¡No entiendes!" esas palabras me hicieron enojar. Las había escuchado demasiadas veces antes. "Tienes razón. Soy un estúpido que no entiende nada" le murmure furioso. "No entiendo como alguien como tu quiere terminar con su vida de esta manera" _No tiene derecho a hacernos esto. A HACERME ESTO._ Ella se rio, carcajadas hostiles resonaron en la habitación "El no volverá. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para devolverle el honor a mi familia?"

_Treceavo_

Mal de amores, decía su madre. Orgullo herido, respondía Gwendal. Cualquiera fuera la razón 'Wolfram' se había sumido en una depresión profunda. Dormía demasiado, apenas comía y deambulaba por los pasillos como alma en pena. Tenía miedo por ella. DE ELLA. La seguía a todas partes y si no podía se la encargaba a alguien. No quería que estuviera sola en ningún momento por si intentaba matarse nuevamente. Ella me detestaba y me lo hacía saber cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Pero no me importa porque solo en esos momentos puedo ver algo del antiguo Wolfram en su ser.

_Catorceavo_

"¿Qué puedo reclamarle? Soy su esposa y ni siquiera pude darle un hijo" me confesó, rendida, después de enterarnos que EL se había casado nuevamente y que 'Wolfram', en un arrebato de furia, se lanzara por la ventana. "¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tu no lo quieres" Le dije hastiado ya de tanto drama. Ella me sonrió y dijo "No lo entiendes, Yuuri". Quise gritar. "Soy una mujer, no tengo nada más que a él y a mi honor" prosiguió y sentí que algo se rompía muy dentro "Me tendrías a mi si quisieras" murmure resentido pero ella se negó.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Un pequeño experimento sobre cómo sería Wolfram de chica y que le instruyeran todo lo necesario que debe hacer una chica con su estatus social y conociendo el orgullo de Wolfram por las tradiciones, tal vez las tomaría muy en serio ¿no? No sabía que nombre ponerle a Wolfram chica así que simplemente no se lo puse.


End file.
